With the developments of liquid crystal display technology, user's requirements on contrast of a liquid crystal display device become higher and higher. Generally, there are two methods for achieving high contrast: increasing a brightness value of a bright state of the liquid crystal display device, and reducing a brightness value of a dark state of the liquid crystal display device. Since the increasing the brightness value of the bright state of the liquid crystal display device leads to the increase of power consumption of the liquid crystal display device, the contrast of the display device is generally enhanced by reducing the brightness value of the dark state of the display device in practical production procedure.
In a process of rubbing an alignment film, due to existence of a spacer, a partial region of the alignment film cannot be rubbed normally, so that rubbing strength of the region is smaller than rubbing strength of other regions of the alignment film. Since the rubbing strength of the region is smaller than the rubbing strength of other regions of the alignment film, liquid crystal molecules provided in the region cannot achieve normal alignment. If the region overlaps an active display region, the rubbing strength of the alignment film within the overlapping region is smaller, and thus abnormality of liquid crystal alignment occurs so that light leakage occurs in the liquid crystal display device. Due to the light leakage, the brightness value of the dark state of the liquid crystal display device is increased and the contrast is decreased. In order to reduce the above-described light leakage, a width of a black matrix has to be increased so as to reduce possibility that the region in which the liquid crystal is unable to achieve normal alignment overlaps the active display region. However, increase of the width of the black matrix will lead to decrease of an aperture ratio.